


...And I Will Pledge With Mine

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Desiree's due South poems [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Episode Related, Fights, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes actions speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And I Will Pledge With Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Basement full of broken mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423463) by [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude). 



> Originally written for the Communication challenge (Amnesty edition) at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com).

Speak to me, my liar

Not with the words you throw  
so carelessly  
 _con job_  
 _partner_

Your mouth is a house of mirrors  
your silence is rotten ice  
hiding depthless dangers

My safety lies in standing still  
My safety lies

But

Speak to me with your fists  
tell me  
the only truth we can share

If you dared to listen  
to the blood on my lip  
it would tell you:  
 _I am yours_


End file.
